Super Smash Bros. (Projectier Inc. Style)
Based on the video game spoofs Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U (1st and 2nd Version) with Projectier Inc. Full Cast: *Mario - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Luigi - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Princess Peach - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Rosalina - Martha (Hotel Transylvania) *Luma - Moonesus (Pokemon: Beta and Gamma Versions) *Bowser - Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Dark Bowser - Bela (Young Dracula) *Bowser Jr. - Pikachu Libre (Pokemon/Hotel Transylvania) *Larry - Mike (Hotel Transylvania) *Roy - Alola Raichu (Pokemon: Sun & Moon Versions) *Lemmy - Pichu (Pokemon) *Wendy - Winnie (Hotel Transylvania) *Iggy - Ricky (Hotel Transylvania) *Morton - Wartortle (Pokemon) *Ludwig - Finnick (Zootopia) *Dr. Mario - Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who) *Toad - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) *Captain Toad - Super Dennis (Hotel Transylvania Netflix Ultra Series) *Yoshi - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Wario - Murray (Hotel Transylvania) *Waluigi - Wolfman (Hotel Transylvania) *Nabbit - Gollum (The Lord of the Rings) *Petey Piranha - Balrog (The Lord of the Rings) *Donkey Kong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Diddy Kong - Nash (The Good Dinosaur) *Dixie Kong - Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) *King K. Rool - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *Link - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Young Link - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Toon Link - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Zelda - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Sheik - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ganondorf - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Samus Aran - Chell (Portal 2) *Zero Suit Samus - Ladybug (Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Ridley - Zygarde (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) *Meta Ridley - Zyguardian (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) *Kirby - Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Meta Knight - Diego (Ice Age) *King Dedede - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Majin Buu - Tantor (Tarzan) *Fox McCloud - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Falco Lombardi - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Wolf O'Donnell - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Pikachu - Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) *Pikachu Libre - Shogunyan (Yo-kai Watch) *Pichu - Komasan (Yo-kai Watch) *Raichu - Robanyan (Yo-kai Watch) *Jigglypuff - Agnes (Despicable Squad) *Chespin - Rancis Fluggerbutter (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mewtwo - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mega Mewtwo - Mega Shining Armor (Pokemon: Beta and Gamma Versions) *Mewgirl - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mega Mewgirl - Mega Twilight Sparkle (Pokemon: Beta and Gamma Versions) *Pokemon Trainer - Nate (Yo-kai Watch) *Squirtle - Togedemaru (Pokemon: Sun & Moon Versions) *Ivysaur - Whisper (Yo-kai Watch) *Charizard - Spyro the Dragon *Mega Charizard - Malefor (Spyro the Dragon) *Lucario - Pyroar (Pokemon) *Kryptonite - Solgaleo (Pokemon: Sun & Moon Versions) *Greninja - Tapu Koko (Pokemon: Sun & Moon Versions) *Neptunas Prime - Turtonator (Pokemon: Sun & Moon Versions) *Forestard - Salandit (Pokemon: Sun & Moon Versions) *Rayquaza - Kyurem (Pokemon) *King Razoquaza - Deathwing (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) *Captain Falcon - Marty McFly (Back to the Future) *Captain Rainbow - Quicksilver (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Captain Planet - Max Steel *Ness - Max (Pokemon) *Lucas - Ash Jr. (Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests) *Travis - Justin (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) *Porky Minch - Metagross (Pokemon) *Porky Statue - Regigigas (Pokemon) *Marth - Alain (Pokemon: Mega Evolution) *Roy - Steven Stone (Pokemon: Mega Evolution) *Ike - Lysandre (Pokemon: Mega Evolution) *Lucina - Malva (Pokemon: Mega Evolution) *Robin - Sawyer and Mairin (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series/Pokemon: Mega Evolution) *Corrin - Bushwhack and Chill (Skylanders) *Pit - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Palutena - Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Dark Pit - Cat Noir (Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Ice Climbers - Keldeo and Sylveon (Pokemon) *Olimar - Woody (Toy Story) *Pikmin - Sarge's Soldiers (Toy Story) *Alph - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Winged Pikmin - Little Green Men (Toy Story) *R.O.B. - Drobot (Skylanders) *Mr. Game & Watch - Sackboy (Little Big Planet) *Solid Snake - Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Robin (Teen Titans GO!) *Tails Miles Prower - Beast Boy (Teen Titans GO!) *Villager - Gamer Kid (LEGO Dimensions) *Megaman - Spike (Ape Escape) *Megaman's Mom - Elastigirl (The Incredibles/Big Hero 6) *Yellow Devil - King Louie (The Jungle Book (2016)) *Female Wii Fit Trainer - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Male Wii Fit Trainer - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Inklings - Margo and Ted Wiggins (Despicable Squad/The Lorax (2012)) *Little Mac - Wreck-It Ralph *Pac-Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Shulk - Dante (Devil May Cry) *Metal Face - Megatron (Transformers) *Dog & Duck - Littlefoot and Petrie (The Land before Time) *Ryu - Lucario (Pokemon) *Evil Ryu - Kryptonite (Pokemon) *Cloud Strife - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Bomberman - Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) *Shantae - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Dancer Shantae - Snake Jasmine (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Banjo & Kazooie - Baloo and Zazu (The Jungle Book/The Lion King) *Bayonetta - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *Original Bayonetta - Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Mii Brawler - Batman (LEGO Dimensions) *Mii Swordfighter - Gandalf (LEGO Dimensions) *Mii Gunner - Wyldstyle (LEGO Dimensions) *Flambo - Minior (Pokemon: Sun & Moon Versions) *Mickey Mouse - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Donald Duck - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Sora, Donald, and Goofy - Jack Frost, Flippy, and Lumpy (Rise of the Guardians/Happy Tree Friends) *Wreck-It Ralph - Hulk (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Vannelope von Schweetz - Gracie (Despicable Squad) *Anna - Tinker Bell (Secret of the Wings) *Elsa - Periwinkle (Secret of the Wings) *Hiro Hamada - Timon (The Lion King) *Elastigirl - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Baymax - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *GoGo Tomago - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Honey Lemon - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) *Wasabi - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Fred Zilla - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *SpongeBob SquarePants - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Tom & Jerry - Thomas O'Malley and Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Rintoo - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Tai Lung - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Dracula - Tony Tiger *Mavis - Alice the Tiger Girl *Astro Boy - Mega Ash Ketchum (Pokemon the Movie: Zygarde's Pieces of Hex-Gons) *Classic Astro Boy - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon XY: The Series) *Scarlet Overkill - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Princess Scarlet - Sunset Shimmer Pony (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Lion - Samson (The Wild) *Rhino - Rhinoceros (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Laval - Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Cragger - Wally Gator *Eris - Daisy Duck (Disney Franchise) *Razar - Donald Duck (Disney Franchise) *Gorzan - Magilla Gorilla *Rogon - Rocky (The Jungle Book (2016)) *Worriz - Hokey Wolf *Bladvic - Yogi Bear *Sir Fangar - Soto (Ice Age) *Maula - Ellie (Ice Age) *Mottrot - Manny (Ice Age) *Mungus - Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Vardy - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) *Voomvoom - Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Vornon - Cecil (Jungle Cubs) *Icebite - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Icepaw - Kenai (Brother Bear) *Icerlot - Bewear (Pokemon: Sun & Moon Versions) *Master Hand - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Crazy Hand - Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Giga Bowser - Dragon Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Galleom - Devastator (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Duon - CyborgRex (Quilladin & Friends: The Movie) *Tabuu - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Master Giant - Hades (God of War) *Master Beast - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Master Edges - Yveltal (Pokemon the Movie: The Mystic Legend of Diancie) *Master Core - Space Sphere (Portal 2) *Master Fortress - Sword of Ages (Pokemon the Movie: The Hole of Dangerous Portals) *Master Dragon - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:Projectier Inc. Category:Super Mario Spoofs Category:Super Mario Video Game Spoofs Category:Mario Category:Super smash bros spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoof Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoof